Double Trouble
by Milly34k
Summary: After the Guardians get sucked through an unknown portal to another universe, Jack finds that his double is a little bit too much on the serious side for him so he decides that a prank is the best way to fix things, a little bit of fun never hurt anyone. A short story that is a crossover between the ROTG movie and Project Guardian: the rise and fall, here on FF . net Please R&R!


**Double trouble**

A ROTG and Project Guardian the Rise and Fall Crossover

·

"That's the plan ok?" Jack Frost confirmed with his double.

Just a few hours ago, the Guardians had been sucked through some kind of portal that lead to an alternate universe. The universe they had ended up in was a spy au where instead of doing their usual jobs, the GUARDIANS worked under North and his spy agency, they were the ones who defeated the terrorist, Pitch Black half a year ago.

The older Jack looked at him, "shouldn't we be talking with the others about the sudden growth of nightmare activity?"

He shrugged in reply, "they would probably send an ELF to find us if they need us, where did you say he was?"

"Dingle said he is still working on his thing for North so he would still be at his computer."

"Well let's go pay him a visit."

·······································································································

Aster had been working for a while now, though Dingle, one of North's senior agents had visited him not too long ago saying that there were some visitors that North had wanted to him to meet. Aster just got Dingle to pass a message onto North saying that he was busy and would be down in a tick.

"Hey Cottontail!"

He was too engrossed in his work to notice when the pest arrived, he had set up his computer system in a more private room for a reason and so far people had not understood that.

"I told you not to call me that, now rack off, I'm busy."

"What? Can't I come say hi to my favorite bunny?" Came the annoying reply.

"I'm a human you drongo." He muttered angrily. "Whadya want, Frostbite?" He asked, trying to focus on the program in front of him.

"Nothing, as I said, I just wanted to say hi that's all!" Ok, he was acting suspicious now, something was up. Frost was acting different, he sounded nothing like his usually fairly serious self.

Looking up, he almost did a double take, Jack wasn't just acting different but he looked it too. He had somehow shrunk and grown a couple of years younger since he looked younger and shorter, he was also wearing old fashioned brown pants and a blue hoodie.

"What? Did you get sick of dark clothes mate? At least you look closer to the age that matches your maturity." He snorted.

Jack's reply was cut off when Jack (the one Aster was more used to) poked his head in, "hey Bunny, you coming? North is still waiting." Both Jack's had to hold in their amusement at the look on Bunny's face.

"Wait a minute mate, what the bloody h-" JACK FROST quickly left, successfully cutting off Aster's confused question. Bunny stood up, moving towards the door, Jack moved to get out of his way but Aster grabbed onto the back of his hoodie and pulled him through the door. Aster ignored Jack's protests and managed to catch up with agent Jack outside in the hallway.

"Oi, is he your little brother or a doppelgänger of something?!" Aster asked, the confusion evident in his voice. Jack cracked up at this while the other just smirked.

"Neither," JACK FROST's reply just seemed to add to Aster's confusion.

The fact that this had to be some kind of prank was the only reasonable idea that Aster could come up with. No one had invented cloning machines yet!

His realization must had shown on his face because Jack's expression was becoming more and more mischievous by the second.

"Oh you little bugger," Aster muttered angrily. "Ok, that's it! Come here you ratbag!"

"And this is where we run," Jack spoke up, as he managed to squirm free from Aster's hold. He grabbed his staff that was resting beside the doorway before he took off down the hallway away from the GUARDIAN agents.

"Oi!" Was Aster's only response before he took off after the kid.

·······································································································

While that had been going on, the others were standing together much like the one that held the control panel at the North Pole. Laughter started to echo down from a hallway and it grew louder as the source came closer, it was followed by a few Aussie curse words. North shared a knowing look with Tooth, Bunny and Sandy (Bunny's was both annoyed and relieved since it technically wasn't him that was being bothered). After both Jacks had disappeared North had a feeling that something was bound to happen.

Not a second later Jack appeared with Aster close behind him, the former had to quickly dodge out of the way of one of Aster's attempts to grab him before sprinting away. Jack vaulted over the balcony railing before the wind scooped him out of the air and he was soon hovering out of Aster's reach, grinning triumphantly at the fuming Aster.

"What's the matter Cottontail?" Jack asked innocently, giving Aster a lopsided grin as his partner in crime snuck back in and stood next to his North as the older agent cleared his throat to get Aster's attention.

Aster turned and glared at the older Jack before he paused when he noticed the other people in the room, Jack was not the only one with a double. "Oh, so this is what Dingle meant by visitors," he muttered.

······································································································

**Hey Guys! Sorry if any of the formatting is off, this is my first story on here! :D I might post more, I'll have to see. I hope you enjoyed reading this little story of mine! Make sure to check out Project Guardian: the rise and fall, you don't need to for this story but it's a great story that I recommend! Please review, I want to see what you guys think! **

**I hope you have a great day/night, cya!**


End file.
